Better Luck Next Time
by mr redrum
Summary: Yaoi.zoroxsanji.one everyday and usual moment from zoro's and sanji's pov.a one-shot drabble.
1. Zoro's Pov

ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME: ZORO'S POV

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **ZoroxSanji

**WARNING:** PG

**NOTES: **One everyday and usual moment from zoro's pov. My very much thank you for my dearest kakairupowns-san for the beta... thank you!!... Thank you.

I know that the moment he finishes serving Nami and Robin their drinks, he will shift his attention to me. Baka cook; he thinks I don't know his true intentions, serving the girls right in front of my face like that…

He wants to make sure that I'm jealous of his "precious ladies". Idiot cook, not realizing that he doesn't need to play some stupid game first, to ask me to love him.

Yeah, I know I love him. So what? It doesn't need to be said out loud; it's something only between the two of us.

But because he's a baka, he keeps trying to get my attention over and over, with his teasing words and his pain-in-the-ass attitude. Maybe that's the childish side of him, being so spoiled by that old chef with the big hat back at the floating restaurant.

See? Here he comes, heading over to me now. He says he knows I'm only pretending to be asleep; whispers it right into my ear. Tickling me, somehow arousing my desire for him.

So, I fight back, with my words and my swords.

After a moment, we settle in to our usual bickering, something that I know we both enjoy. It's a moment we can share, only for the two of us.

Then, something happens. We both fall to the grass deck, me on top of him.

We lock eyes at the same time. I was stuck in that deep, ocean blue gaze. Somehow, I knew I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

I need to kiss him. Now.

"Oi, marimo…" he is talking to me, bringing me back to reality. But I still can't bring myself to answer him properly.

"You stepped on my shoes, shithead!" Was all I heard before being kicked off of him with one solid blow. Well, I guess there's no kiss for me today.

_...Better luck next time for me..._


	2. Sanji's Pov

ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME: SANJI'S POV

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **ZoroxSanji

**WARNING:** PG

**NOTES:** One everyday and usual moment from sanji's pov. My very much thank you for my dearest kakairupowns-san for the beta... thank you!!... Thank you.

I know that the moment I finish serving Nami-san and Robin-chan, I'll shift my attention to him. Shitty swordsman, he thinks that I don't know he's only pretending to be asleep. All the while, he is actually watching all of us; guarding the rest of the crew.

I just wish he'd watch me. Me and me alone. Is it wrong to want him to show more clearly how he cares about me? That's why I declare my love to both of my precious ladies; something to teach the marimo that love is something that sometimes needs to be shown.

Yeah, I know I love him. And I know he actually loves me back, but it's difficult, dammit, to read emotions on that bastard's face!

Because he's too wrapped up in the character of the lone samurai, I have to bug him over and over, to get to his true feelings. Shitty-marimo always makes me do unnecessary things. Sometimes, I don't even know why I bother. Is it because of love? Maybe.

See? He's still pretending he's sleeping. So, that's why I go over to him, to whisper into his ear that I know what he's doing. But somehow, this closeness causes my heart to beat faster, and I pray he doesn't notice.

I try to hide it, with my words and my kicks.

After a moment, we are well into our usual bickering, something that I know we both enjoy. This is a moment we share; just between the two of us.

Then, something happens. We fall to the grass deck, him on top of me.

We lock eyes, my gaze trapped in those dark, coral green orbs. Somehow, I know that I'm going to blush deeply, and everyone on the deck will see it.

I need to do something. Now.

"Oi, marimo…" I tried to call to him, to bring us both back to reality. But deep down, I know that if the moment was right, I might just let him hold me.

"You stepped on my shoes, shithead!" was all I could come up with, though I know it's not true. But because he's a muscle head, I have slight hope he won't notice that either, before I send him flying with a powerful kick. Maybe later I'll tell him the reason why I need to do this, when the time is right.

_...Better luck next time for both of us…_


End file.
